Battle-Dib
"Battle-Dib" is the 2nd segment in the 6th episode of the first season of Invader Zim. It first premiered on May 4th, 2001, on Nickelodeon. Plot Summary When Dib finally manages to be permitted to present his findings on Zim to the Swollen Eyeball Network, he believes that he'll be able to put a stop to Zim’s schemes, once and for all. However, he needs his dad to sign his permission slip, and, since his dad's busy working on his TV show, Dib has to venture into the studio to get his signature. Unfortunately, when Dib gets to the studio, the security guard at the door doesn't believe that he's really Membrane's son, thinking he's an obsessed fan. Gaz shows up, having followed Dib to get revenge for him taking the last slice of pizza before leaving the house; because of this, despite Dib thinking she's there to help him, she actually convinces the guard that he really is a fan. Because of this, instead of being let in, Dib is sent to partake in the audience entry exam. There, he's subjected to two tests, one written, and one where he has to face off in battle against a brutish opponent named Shunk. Initially, Dib and Shunk agree to a tie (and they manage to do so within the first two rounds), so they can both see Professor Membrane, but Gaz tricks Shunk into thinking that Dib was making fun of his head. Enraged, Shunk beats Dib in the final round, and he's dragged outside. However, before he can be cast out of the building, he runs into the professor, who doesn't even recognize him as his son, but as another fan. But Professor Membrane does in fact sign the permission slip (thinking it's an autograph), allowing Dib to go to the meeting. Unfortunately for Dib, he leaves the presentation behind. Facts of Doom Trivia *This is one of the three episodes that Zim doesn't appear in. This happens again in "Game Slave 2" and "The Sad, Sad Tale of Chickenfoot"; although a hologram of an Irken, most likely Zim, is seen, and Dib mentions Zim at the beginning. **Also, it's the third time GIR, the Skool, or Zim's Base don't appear. ** All three mentioned episodes are Richard's least favorite episodes as Zim does not get a role. *While being dragged out of the building by security, Dib refers to his father as "Doctor Membrane", as opposed to Professor Membrane. *This is the only episode with a Swollen Eyeball agent seen with human eyes, instead of the normal glowing red eye disguise. *Gaz accidentally saves Zim's life in this episode. She would do so again in "Mysterious Mysteries" and "Ten Minutes to Doom". Animation Errors *When Dib loses the battle and is dragged out of the arena, the name of the arena was Stage B, but the door that Dib is thrown outside has the words Stage 2 on it. *When Dib is arguing with the security guard (in the beginning of the episode), the guard's gloves repeatedly appear and disappear. *Dib's eyebrows disappear while in his battle against Shunk. See also *Battle-Dib (Transcript) *Battle-Dib/Screenshots es:Dib, el gladiador Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Screenshots